Perfect
by Penguin luver
Summary: James loves lily, but Lily cant seem to come to terms with that little fact, so when they both become Head's and Lily realizes she has feelings for James what will happen? Well not everything can turn out perfect.
1. The hogwarts express

Ok this is my first fanfic so bear with me, and im sorry but sometimes I slip into my California lingo so sorry, I dont mind flames, but i would appreciate good thins better, ok here it goes, ehlp e out if you want.

**disclamer:** I dont no own any of the charecters here except for Joey, josette, and Masie, and anyone else you dont recognize, everyone and everythingelse belongs to the brilliant J.K Rowling!

"Lily, hurry!" A short red head followed her parents through the train station until they reached platforms 9 and 10. Running her hands through her long hair Lily smiled at her parents.

"This is the last time I'll say bye to you!" Lily grinned and hugged her parents. "I love you guys"

"We love you too Lily." Mrs. Evans said smiling at her daughter.

"Have a good time." Mr. Evans said.

"I will and I'll write as much as I can, bye." With a wave Lily ran through the wall to Platform 9 ¾. Lily smiled as she spotted the Hogwarts express. This would be the last time she boarded the Hogwarts express to take her to Hogwarts, the last time she would be able to wonder what the new year of school would hold. The last.

"Oy, Evans"

Lily groaned as she spotted James Potter, his back hair was a mess as he was always running his hands through it, and his hazel eyes were full of mischief.

"How was your summer Evans"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "fine, now if you'll excuse me." She began pushing her trunk towards the train but James grabbed it from her.

"Oh no Evans, allow me." James smiled and tried to push the cart but Lily wouldn't budge.

"No I've got it, no need"

"But I can help"

"But I don't need help"

"yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Oh for the love of Merlin just let him push the cart Lily." a tall blond said with a grin as she threw an arm around Lily.

"Oh Masie!" Lily smiled and threw her arms around her best friend. Masie was a beautiful blond with mile long legs and a fun attitude, whenever one of her friends was in a bad mood she could always force a smile out of them.

"It's so good to have someone sane around, now please tell him to leave me alone"

"Sorry Hun but it seems he's gone, with your trunk and owl"

"What?" Lily Spun around to see James loading Lily's trunk onto the train. Potter! You put my trunk back now!" Lily ran over to James but her ignored her and dragged it onto the train.

"Masie!" Masie turned around to see her other best friend Josette coming towards her. Josette was almost as tall as Masie, her brown hair was straight and pulled into a pony tail on the top of her head, her eyes were light brown and reminded Masie of a puppy. Josette was the only one of the friends that was pure blood.

Masie was quarter witch (her mother's a muggle, her father's half muggle half wizard) and Lily of course is muggle born. "Hey Josette, how was your summer"

"Good, mum and dad took me on a trip to France to see some family, it was ok"

Masie grinned and walked with her friend to the train, both girls laughing and giggling.

"Look at that." Masie pointed at James and Lily.

"lily, just let me do something for you for once!" James sighed as Lily grabbed the trunk from him again.

"No I don't need your help Potter, now leave me alone"

James rolled his eyes "Fine, I was only trying to be nice Evans." With that he was off to let Lily drag her trunk and owl to an empty compartment. "You can tell he's in love with her." Josette smiled Masie, "yeah and I think Lily might be warming up to the idea.

"Why do you say that"

Masie simply pointed at Lily who was staring after James with an odd expression on her face, as though she had wished he would stay, but then she shook her head and bent to get her trunk.

"So ten Galleons says they'll be going out by the end of the year"

"you're on Josette."

While Lily tried to find a compartment James strolled to the one he and his friends had already claimed. " 'ello their Prongs." A dark haired boy smiled as James walked in, "Saw you outside with Evans"

James glared at his friend "You'd think she's be able to except a little help." He grumbled as he collapsed next to Peter(A/N: DIE! PETER!) who was choking down sweets at lightening speed.

"Well it didn't help when you took off with her things Prongs." Remus said from behind the book he was reading. Remus was a tall skinny boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, he spent most of his time reading, or studying, though he did help Sirius and James with their Pranks a lot. Once a month though Remus skipped class and stayed in the common room because he was so sick, Remus was a werewolf.

"Oh shut up all of you!" Sirius grinned, "Oh Prongs, prongs, prongs, just because your girl hates you with a passion is no reason to take it out on your friends." Sirius Had longish black hair, and dark blue eyes, he had such good looks every girl in school would faint if he even said hi to them.

Before James could open his mouth to respond, two girls were standing there. The first was a tall blond who could give even Sirius and James a run for their money when it came to how many detentions she got. The second was a slightly shorter brunette who got the top marks in every class except for one in which she and Remus tied, always.

"Great, the only partially empty compartment and it's you guys occupying it." The blond sighed as she and the brunette dragged their trunks In and closed the compartment door.

"And who said you could come in Lavere?" Sirius asked The brunette rolled her eyes, "for the love of Merlin Sirius, can you really hate us that much that you would force us to sit with Malfoy?"

"Oh in that case we'd be happy to let you sit with us Josette." Remus smiled at the girl from behind his book. James raised an eyebrow at his friend, he didn't usually talk to anyone while he had his nose in one of his books.

"Thank you Remus." Josette smiled at Remus as she helped Masie put their trunks above the marauders heads. "Where's Lily?" James asked immediately, not even saying hi first.

"The prefects carriage, she's head girl"

"Oh shit, I totally forgot about that!" James then jumped up and ran out of the Compartment, pushing peter and causing him to drop his box of 'Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans', now caring that something shiny had slipped out of his pocket "What was that about?" Josette asked Remus curiously.

"He's head boy, but he's such a……" Remus struggled to find the right word.

"Idiot." Sirius supplied with a grin, pushing his black hair out of his grey eyes.

"Yes, thank you Sirius"

"No problem mate"

"James is such an idiot he didn't remember he had to go to the prefect's compartment"

"and he forgot his badge." Masie smiled when she caught sight of the heads boy badge laying on the ground at Peter's feet.

"Oh he'll be back for it in 4.…3.…2.…1." Sirius looked at his wrist as if he were timing James.  
As if on Sirius's que James came running through the door looking all around the room he finally saw his badge, grabbed it and ran out again without a word.

The whole compartment began to laugh.

"Oh my, he really is an idiot isn't he?" Masie grinned Sirius watched as she collapsed onto the seat beside him, but didn't say anything, he just watched her for a moment, she'd cut her blond hair, it had once been down to her waist, now it was about three inches shorter, and she'd grown a little. Her eyes were still bright shocking blue, and she seemed to still have the fun attitude.

"Why is Sirius watching Masie?" Josette whispered in Remus's ear, her eyes still on Sirius.  
Remus couldn't answer for a moment as Josette's soft slightly French accented voice whispered in his ear.

"Oh, I don't know." Remus recovered quickly.

Josette nodded and leaned back in her seat, to begin a conversation with Masie. Remus couldn't help himself he kept looking at her.

About five minute later the door opened to reveal a short petite girl with thin black hair and a round face with dark blue eyes. She was dragging her trunk behind her and carried a tabby cat under her left arm, she looked quite winded since it looked as though the trunk she dragged weighed more then her.

"Hey guys." She smiled at her friends before trying to put her Trunk up.

"Hey Joey." Everyone greeted Remus's cousin.

"Where are Lily and James?" She asked and smiled at Sirius who helped her put her trunk above her head.

"They're at the heads compartment." Sirius told her as he took in her look.  
She still looked the same, her hair was a little longer but still hung around her cute face. She definitely didn't have Masie's drop-dead-gorgeous beauty or Josette's classic beauty, or even Lily's own personal one-of-a-kind beauty but she had a look that made Sirius's mouth go dry. He still wasn't sure why, maybe it was because she was one of the only girls who had never seen him as more then a friend, she was nice to him, but he knew she only saw him as a friend.

"Now he's staring at your cousin"

Remus quickly looked up to see that Sirius was indeed staring at Joey."I don't know, he's been acting weird lately." Remus told Josette with a shrug.

Josette sighed and began talking to Joey and Masie.

"We have a bet going." Masie told Joey quietly.

Joey grinned, "Oh yay, what kind of bet"

"Well I bet Masie ten Galleons that Lily and James will be going out by the end of the year"

"That's brilliant!" Sirius interrupted them, having leaned into their conversation without them noticing.

Masie Rolled her eyes "Why don't you stay out of our conversation Black?" She asked angrily.

Sirius seemed to consider this for a moment, "mm, nah this is much more fun, I bet twenty Galleons that my buddy James will have Lily by the end of the year"

"Yeah, well I bet they will get together but Lily will be the one to ask Potter out." Joey smiled challengingly at Sirius.

Sirius turned to Remus and Peter, "what about you lot"

Peter thought about it for a minute, "I bet ten galleons they wont go out." At Sirius's look Peter shrugged, "Sorry but I just don't think Lily likes him"

"What about you Remus?" Josette asked elbowing Remus.

"Hmm, I bet twenty galleons they will go out, but Lily will ask James out"

"Oh yippee, this'll be fun." Sirius grinned.

A/N: Ok so thats it for the first chapter, I hope you all liked it, it will get better, (hopefully).

All yours:

Mystic Biatch


	2. Big Mistake

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except Josette, Joey, and Masie, and any other characters you dont recognize, all the other characters are the property of the magnifecent J.K. Rowling

Ok here's the next chapter, I'm not sure if it'll be good or not.

Twenty minutes later Lily and James walked in. James was grinning from ear to ear, and Lily was scowling as she sat in between Masie and Joey so James would have no chance of sitting by her. James simply sat across from her.

"Come on Evans, you gotta admit, it was really funny." James laughed.

"Why are we sitting with them?" Lily asked Masie.

"Everywhere else was full, what happened?" Masie asked with a glance from Lily to James and back.

"Potter decided it would be simply hilarious if he put a sign on my back that said 'Property of James Potter, please stay at least en feet away at all times'"

"Wow, how'd you get so many words on the sign Potter?" Masie asked James.

"Masie!" Lily cried.

"Well the letters moved across sign, so you could read it as it went by. Oh it was great." James grinned at Lily.

Lily sighed and turned to Joey, "Hey how was your summer with Trevor?"

Joey blushed and stared down at her hands, "Well it was good I guess."

"Wait, who's Trevor, and how come I wasn't informed of him?" Remus asked going into older cousin mode with ease.

Joey rolled her eyes "Remus you don't have to know about all my relationships."

"Relationship? Oh so he's your boyfriend?"

"No Remus, of course not, he's my Greek lover. We're getting married and have three kids." Joey said with such a straight face that Remus was up and read to yell before he could think about it.

Joey began laughing, "Relax Remus, Trevor and I are over, we had a fling over the summer and that was it, he and I did not have sex we are not getting married and we definitely didn't have kids! Jeez."

Remus sat down and sighed in relief. Without realizing it Sirius also relaxed a little.

"So how was the meeting?" Josette asked.

Lily growled so James answered.

"Great, Lily and I get to decide on everything for the dances, when their going to be, what the theme is, everything. It's great huh lily?"

Lily growled again and mumbled something about rather working with a Slytherin.

"Oh come on Lily-flower, you have to admit it'll be at least a little fun."

"Potter, give it up, I don't like you." Lily said angrily.

James pretended to be sad, "Now, I'm hurt Evans. Why would you say such a mean and terrible thing to someone who's only trying to be your friend."

Lily ignored him and began talking to Josette about her summer in France.

Later in the great hall Lily sat with her best friends. Masie was leaning her head on the table with her eyes closed, her breathing even as though she were asleep, Josette was sitting next to Masie, poking her with her fork trying to get her friend to stop snoring.

Lily and Joey sat across from them, Joey was looking down the table at the Marauders.

James and Sirius were whispering to each other urgently, as if they were talking about something really important like the problems in he world, but they were probably just discussing their next Quidditch game, or the next prank their going to pull.

"No Sirius we should prank snivellus first."

"no, Malfoy."

"Snivellus."

"Malfoy."

"Snivellus."

"Malfoy."

"Jeez you guys why don't we prank someone else for once." Remus said with a sigh as another student was put into Slytherin and a girl named Pamela Smith went up and sat on the stool.

Sirius and James looked at each other began whispering some more and smiled at Remus.

"Alright we know who we're going to prank first this year." James told him.

"Great, who is it?"

"Lily Evans."

"Are you sure Mate? She might be pissed." Sirius pointed out.

James shook his head, "Nah, she's always laughed at our pranks before."

"Yeah I guess you right."

Lily watched as Josette poked Masie one more time causing Masie to jolt awake.

"It's in the freezer!" Masie cried and glanced around as people looked at her. "Oh come on like you lot have never had a dream like that." She said angrily causing everyone to look away again except her friends who were grinning.

"Your hair looks horrible." Lily told Masie with a grin.

Masie ran a hand through her hair, successfully pushing down the parts sticking up. Then grinned at her friends, "So how long was I out?"

"Well That was the last 1st year so….."

Josette was cut off as Dumbledore stood up and tapped his glass.

"A few start of term notices." He began, "A reminder to all first year and a few 7th years." The Marauders grinned proudly when Dumbledore's gaze fell on them, "The Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone, and the caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like me to remind you that there is to be no use of any and all Zonko products in the hall ways. Now, let's Eat."

As he said this the plates fille with food and everyone began digging in.

"Lily are you alright?" Joey asked when she noticed Lily wasn't eating, she was staring down the table at the Marauders who were laughing and joking around with each other.

"Hmm, what?" Lily looked up to see her friends looking a her.

"Are you ok?" Joey repeated her question slowly, as though Lily was also slow.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." Lily said quickly before taking a bite of chicken.

Joey, Josette, and Masie all shared a look before Masie took up the question.

"Are you sure Lily? You've been staring at James Potter for about five minutes now."

Lily, who had just taken a drink out of her goblet, choked on the liquid and began coughing until Joey had to pat her on the back, causing half the table to stare at her, including the Marauders.

"What you've never see a girl choke on her pumpkin juice before?" Josette asked the staring people. Most of the people staring looked away, except for James who was still watching Lily worriedly until Sirius began talking to him and he finally looked away.

"I was not staring at James Potter." Lily told her friends who simply gave her a look that said yeah-right-why-don't-you-tell-us-the-truth. Lily sighed and glanced around, "Ok, I'll tell you but you cant tell anyone got it?"

All three girls nodded before leaning over the table to hear what Lily was going to reveal to them.

"I think, I like James."

"What?" The three other girls squealed.

Lily smiled shyly.

"Lily, since 1st year all you've talked about is how horribly Potter is, and now you're saying you have a crush on him?"

Lily blushed and nodded, "Look, I'm not saying I'm going to date him, I'm just saying I might try to be nicer. He was really sweet in the Prefects compartments."

Her friends sighed, "Ok Lily, whatever you want to do, just remember all the things he's done in the past." Josette pointed out.

Lily nodded and glanced down the table to where James was laughing and joking with Sirius.

"Hey, don't look now Prongs, but Evans is staring at you."

James whipped his head around so fast he was sure he almost got whiplash. He saw that Lily was indeed looking at him with an odd expression on her face. When he caught her Lily spun around in her seat to talk to Joey. James grinned and turned back to Sirius.

"She probably finally realizes how great I am." James grinned at his friends who just rolled their eyes.

"He caught me looking." Lily squealed to her friends.

"what? Who?"

"James, I simply glanced over there and he caught me, stupid Sirius must have caught me and told James."

"Well." Masie said as she bit into a roll, "At least now he knows you like him." She joked earning an elbow in the ribs from Josette.

Lily groaned and leaned her head against the table. A few minutes later she felt a tap on her shoulder, her head flew up and collided with the bottom of someone's chin.

"Ow, bloody hell." It was James unmistakable voice.

Lily stood up, "Oh I'm so sorry James."

James rubbed his chin, which was slightly red, but shook his head, "No it's fine. Dumbledore wants to talk to us in his office now."

Lily nodded, "Ok, um." She turned to her friends, "I'll see you guys later."

Together Lily and James left the Great hall.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter wandered over.

"So, why was she staring at James?" Sirius asked Masie as he sank into the chair between her and Josette.

"She likes him." Josette told him then looked away when Masie glared at her.

"Nice Josette." Joey grinned at her friend.

Remus grinned at Sirius, "So this is good, but you cant tell James."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Oh please, would I ruin the fun by telling James Lily likes him, come on."

"Ok, no one can mention it to James, deal?" Josette looked at everyone.

Everyone agreed.

James led Lily down a dark hall to a statue of a gargoyle.

"Acid pops." James told the gargoyle, for a moment Lily thought James had gone crazy until the gargoyle moved to reveal a spiraling staircase, which James went up.

Lily followed until they were in Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans." Dumbledore sat behind his desk. "Please take a seat." He held his hands out to two squishy purple arm chairs.

Lily and James took their seats and waited for Dumbledore to begin.

"Now, I'm sure you are both wondering why I chose Mr. Potter to be Head boy." When both nodded Dumbledore went on, "Well I'm afraid I can not reveal that information yet, but I assure you that you will thank me."

Lily had to stop herself from snorting.

"Now as Head boy and Girl you will get special privileges such as staying out later, giving detentions and taking points as you see fit, just as long as you do not abuse your privilege. Also you two will get the privilege of choosing the dates for the trips to Hogsmeade and the balls. You will also have the privilege of your own separate quarters from everyone else complete with common room, two separate rooms, and a bathroom. The password is 'Unicorn hairs' That is all if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask, you may go."

James and Lily walked out of Dumbledore's office and it wasn't until Lily was following James that she realized Dumbledore hadn't told them where the head's room was she was about to point this out to James when she realized he looked like he knew where he was going.

James led Lily for about five minutes before stopping in front of a painting of a pretty young girl wearing a tiara and a pretty white dress.

"Unicorn Hairs." James told her.

The girl smiled and the painting swung open to reveal a cozy common room of Maroon and gold. There where three doors leading elsewhere, the one to the left said 'James Harold Potter' in gold writing above the door, the one to the right said 'Lily Maxine Evans' the door in the middle didn't say anything.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Lily said as she collapsed onto one of the maroon couches.

"Yeah, well I'd love to hang around and talk to you but I'm tired. Good night Evans."

"Goodnight James." Lily said quietly thinking James couldn't possibly have heared her, but he did.

"Ok, here she comes, you ready?" James whispered to Sirius who, in response, elbowed him in the gut.

"Shut up Prongs, she'll hear you."

Just at that moment Lily walked through the door of Transfiguration.

"Ready?"

"1...2...3!"

As soon as James yelled three He, and Sirius pointed their wands at Lily and maple syrup fell onto her head from thin air.

With a cry Lily tried to wipe the sticky goop of off her clothes but it just made it worse. Tears clouded her vision as everyone began to laugh. She spun around to run but she slipped and fell causing everyone to laugh even harder. She finally managed to get up and ran as fast as she could to her dormitory.

"That was a dirty trick Potter!" Josette yelled at James.

"Oh come on Froll it was just a joke." Sirius laughed.

"Just a joke?" Joey cried pushing Sirius with all her might, causing him to stumble back a few feet, "Lily has done nothing to you and yet you two are constantly making her life a living hell! That was just stupid, all the other times she's been fine with it, not caring because she could laugh it off, but now! Oh you two are just Evil." Then she did something she hadn't expected herself to do. She slapped Sirius Black.

"she was actually beginning to warm up to you Potter." Masie told James, "Yeah she told us last night that actually thought you were more mature and you were cute. She had a crush on you."

James Stared at Masie, "What?"

"Yeah, you fucked up big time Potter."

"And why didn't you stop them Remus?" Joey asked her cousin angrily.

"um…I…." Remus stumbled over his words.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall walked in and took in the syrup all over the floor, the three yelling girls, and the hand print of Sirius's cheek.

"Detention for whatever you boys did."

"They played a horrible Prank on Lily, may I go check on her professor?" Josette asked.

"Yes Ms. Froll, go ahead an tell Ms. Evans she can miss all of today's classes if she wishes.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall."

A/N: So this is my second chapter, hope you guys are liking it so far, okey dokey, thats all.

All my love,

Mystic Biatch


	3. The box

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the charecters except Masie, Josette, Joey, and any other characters not mentioned in he books

THANK YOU! thehiddenauthor for Reviewing sorry I didn't thank you in the last chapter!

K so on to the story

"Wow, she liked you mate." Sirius slapped James on the back as they walked to the Gryffindor common room.  
"That prank was just stupid." Peter told them.  
"Shut up Wormtail." Sirius snapped smacking Peter in the back of the head.  
James and the others walked into the common room to see Josette and Lily sitting on the sofa in front of the fire, talking but getting quite when the marauders walked in.  
"Lily, I'm sorry." James immediately said.  
Lily ignored him, stood up and walked out of the common room.  
"she'll never forgive me." James sighed.  
"Yes she will." Josette told James on a sigh. "As much as I would like to say she wouldn't she would, it's Lily, she cant stay mad at anyone. Even her sister., but it'll take a while for her to get over it, you pissed her off pretty good"  
James smiled at Josette, "Thanks"  
Josette shrugged, "You should really go talk to her though, it'll help. And don't say anything stupid"  
James grinned and ran off to find Lily.  
"Oh Remus, our little boy's all grown up and off to find the woman of his dreams." Sirius wiped a fake tear away as Remus patted him on the back.  
"I know, we taught him well though Sirius, he'll be fine"  
"You guys are freaks." Peter told them which earned him a smack in the back of the head.

Lily sat by the lake, under a large maple tree. "Stupid Potter." She mumbled under her breathe as she began picking the grass, "Thinks if he says he's sorry I'll just forgive him for having everybody laugh at me. Well he's crazy if he thinks that'll get me to forgive him"  
"Do you always talk to yourself?" Lily jumped two feet in the air and spun around, "Oh my god James! You scared me." Lily put a hand to her heart. "What?" She asked as James gave her a weird look.  
"You called me James not Potter"  
Lily turned red, "It was a slip." She told him.  
James was a little disappointed but sat next to Lily. "So, I'm glad you got all the syrup out of your hair." He told her as they gazed out onto the lake. When Lily didn't answer he went on, "I didn't mean to make you cry Lily, I am really sorry about it. Sirius and I were actually going to help you with get the syrup out of your hair and everything but you ran off then your friends started yelling at us and Joey slapped Sirius"  
"Good, I'm surprised she didn't slap you as well." Lily snapped glaring at the water of the lake.  
James groaned, "Lily come on, you know I'm sorry, I've pulled pranks on you before and you haven't gotten upset about them"  
"You never made anyone laugh at me before, you never pulled pranks in front of anyone before, before I wasn't head girl." Lily was standing up now, her hands clenched into fists at her sides, "Do you know who it feels to get laughed at like that? I'm supposed to be someone everyone can look up to, but now I'm nothing but someone for everyone to laugh at. Do me a favor Potter." she practically spit his name out, "and leave me alone!" James could only watch as Lily ran off towards the school. "Great job potter." he grumbled under his breathe as he ran a hand nervously through his hair.

Lily wasn't in the common room when James finally climbed up to the head's room. With a sigh James went into his room, and collapsed on his bed. His room was dark similar to his room at home, the walls were stone, and columns were in each corner, his bed was large and took up most of the room, an oak wardrobe, an oak dresser, and a side table were also in the room, the wardrobe sat to the left of the bed, the side table was also to the left of the bed, the dresser sat across from the bed.  
James collapsed onto his bed and began flipping through his transfiguration book, before he knew it his eyes had slipped closed and he was asleep.

Lily snuck into the common room quietly, hoping James was already in bed. Thankfully he was no where to be seen when she stepped into the common room. With a small grin Lily practically ran to her room. Her room, just like James's, was similar to her one at home. The walls were painted light pink, white lace curtains hung at the windows, her bed was a full, and had a white comforter and light pink sheets, her white oak dresser sat in the corner, her white wardrobe sat to the left of her bed and two white nightstands sat on either sides. A poster of her favorite band was on the wall above her bed.  
With a groan Lily collapsed onto her bed and pulled the photo album she kept on the side table onto the bed in front of her.  
She flipped the green leather cover open to the first page, it was herself and Petunia as children, maybe they hadn't been best friends, but they hadn't hated each other, Petunia had always thought Lily was an annoying little sister, but had loved her. In this picture Lily and Petunia were sitting on a bench in their Easter clothes.  
The next few pages were of Lily and her family, then it was Lily on her first day at Hogwarts, then the years at Hogwarts. Joey, and Josette soaking wet from their snowball fight they'd had, Masie and lily at the Halloween ball, each wearing a goofy costume.  
There was only one moving picture in the entire book, it was back in first year, when Lily hadn't really gotten to know James, his arm was around her shoulders, they were laughing. It was definitely one of their happier times.  
With a sigh Lily flipped through the last few pages, they were of her and her friends, a couple of Remus and Sirius, one of peter, but no more of James.  
Closing the album Lily put it back on the table and turned onto her back staring up at the ceiling, why was he such a prat? Maybe if he sopped being such a bullying toe rag Lily would actually accept one of his offers to go a date.  
With a sigh Lily got up got ready for bed, and went to sleep.

The next morning James was already gone when Lily came out of her room. Not really caring Lily walked out of the common room and went down to the great hall for dinner. "Hey guys." Lily sat beside Josette who was giving Remus a dreamy look.  
"Bonjour." Josette sighed as she turned back to her breakfast, she didn't look up as she picked at her eggs, even when Sirius, James, and Remus made their way over.  
"Hello girls." Sirius grinned and sat in between Joey and Masie.  
"Bonjour." Josette said as Remus sat next to her, and James took the only remaining seat beside Lily.  
"So how are you lovely ladies this fine morning"  
"Fine, though Lily's been acting weird"  
Lily looked up from her toast to see six pairs of eyes staring at her, "what? I just got here"  
"Yeah but usually by now you would be complaining about James in some way shape or form, and now you're now you're just sitting there." Joey pointed out before biting into a shiny green apple. "Well, maybe….." Before Lily could retort the mail came.  
A letter dropped in front of each Joey, and Masie, a small box dropped in front of Remus, and a large box dropped in front of Josette.  
Masie quickly opened the envelope and began reading it a smile on the edge of her mouth as she read.  
Remus opened the box to reveal a small picture frame with a muggle picture of a woman, a man, and a little boy.  
Joey opened her envelope and a picture of a man wearing nothing but a pair of shorts fell out, she turned red as Remus grabbed it before she could.  
"Who the hell is this?" He asked angrily as the man began kissing his muscles in a very conceited way.  
Joey turned red, "It's Trevor, he thinks we're still dating"  
"What? Surprisingly this outburst didn't come from Remus but from Sirius.  
"Um, what I mean is why would you do that to the poor guy, leading him on like that"  
"Well I told him it was over but he seems to think it was a joke and no one would ever break up with him"  
Remus angrily crumbled the picture up, "That's bloody stupid"  
"are you alright Josette?" Lily asked noticing how Josette was glaring at the package in an odd way.  
"I'm fine, just have to take care of something." Angrily Josette pushed away from he table and stormed over to the Slytherin table and yelled something at Cramer Malfoy in French. Then she stormed back over picked up her bag and the box and stormed out of the great hall.  
"What was that about?" Remus asked lily.  
"I have no idea."

A/N: OOOOOOO What is in the box? Who knows? Oh yeah...I DO! HAHAHAHA...ok maybe it wasn't that funny. So i've got most of the next chapter done but i'm not sure if i'm completly done with it or not. So i will post it as soon as i can! Oh yeah, I have another HP FanFic coming out as soon as this story is finished, so look out for that one everyone.

Love,  
Mystic biatch 


	4. the doll, the ball, and a kiss or two

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the charcters except the ones you don't recognize such as Joey, josette, and Masie. 

malfoy's fair maiden Thank you so much for reviewing! and as always I thank thehiddenauthor! YOU GUYS ROCK!

Josette stomped angrily up to her room muttering in French under her breathe. When she got to her room she dropped onto the bed and stared at the box in her hands. How dare he? How could he do something like that to her?

With a sigh Josette opened the box and pulled out a doll with it's head cut off, something red was pouring out of where the neck was supposed to be as soon as Josette picked it up, the red looked remarkably like blood and he head of the doll resembled her brother. With a scream Josette dropped the ball trying to wipe the blood off her hands. No matter what she did the blood wouldn't come off and the doll wouldn't stop dripping blood.

Josette picked it up and ran down the stairs, hoping to get it outside without staining anything red, not even realizing she could have done it quickly with her wand.  
She ran down the stairs assuming everyone was at class but ran into Remus who only saw the blood.

"Oh shit, Josette what the hell did you do, we have to get you to Madame Rosie!" Remus began to pull her to the porthole but Josette pulled back.

"Non, non, I'm fine!" Josette pulled back and showed Remus the doll.

"What?" Remus took the doll and watched as the blood kept pouring. "Who gave this to you"

"I, uh, don't know." Josette lied, Remus could tell he was lying but didn't say anything. "Well we'll just clean this up then." With a wave of his wand The blood and doll were both gone, even the blood from Josette's robes and hands were gone.

"Thank you Remus, I didn't think of that." Remus nodded and smiled, "Well, that's understandable"

There was an awkward silence.

"Well I better get my bag and then go to class." Without waiting for an answer Josette ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory grabbed her bag and came back down, expecting Remus to be gone but he wasn't. He was standing near the porthole as though waiting for Josette.

"Oh you didn't have to wait for me." Josette said as she neared him, "Unless of course you weren't waiting for me"

"No I was waiting for you"

"Oh, alright then we can go now." And together they walked out of the common room and to Transfiguration.

One week before the Halloween ball the students found out that it would be a masquerade ball, as in you wear a mask and can't take it off for the whole night, some people didn't really care, while others…

"This is great!" James cried as he read the flyer. "I can dance with Lily and she wont even know it's me"

"Yeah, but if she finds out, you'd be dead, and how do you expect to hide your hair, or your voice, or"

"Ok, Ok Sirius, jeez, way to ruin my happiness"

"Sorry mate but I had to, I didn't want you to realize all of this the day before the ball"

"Hey mates." Remus was reading the flyer carefully, "It says here that we can use spells to change our features if we want, but only things like change our hair not oyr voice's"

"So we've got the hair problem solved, now what about Jamie boy's annoying high-pitched voice"

James elbowed Sirius in the gut, "Shut up Sirius"

"just deepen your voice a little James, it'll be fine"

"So what about you guys? Are you going to make your moves on any girls"

Sirius thought about it for a second, "I was thinking maybe Joey"

"My cousin?" Remus yelled causing a few nervous first years to glance at them.

"Shh, I don't want her to know"

"But she's my cousin Sirius"  
Sirius grinned, "I know which means I'm all ready in because I'm your best friend"

Remus suddenly got a weird look on his face, "Sirius, I swear if you hurt Joey, I wont hesitate to tear you to pieces, best friend or not, Joey is still like a little sister"

"I know mate, I wont do anything to her, don't worry"

"Shh, they're coming." James said quietly as Josette, and Joey came down the stairs from the girls dormitory.

"Hey guys." Joey said as she and Josette walked up to them.

"Hello Remus." Josette grinned at Remus who grinned back.

"Hello Joey, Josette"

"Yeah, well we'd love to stay and chat but we have girls to see, hearts to break." Sirius grabbed James and Remus and pulled them out of the porthole.

"What was that about Sirius?" James asked as he and Remus were pulled through the halls.

"Nothing, I'm just afraid I might say something stupid in front of her." Sirius said sheepishly.  
Remus and James stared at Sirius for a moment then busted up laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha, you, the great Sirius Black are afraid of saying something stupid? Wow, she's got you good huh"

Sirius sneered at James, "What about you James? Always following after Lily like a lovesick puppy"

Instead of getting mad James grinned, "Yep, you're right Padfoot, I do follow her around, but at least I admit it"

"Come on guys, we should probably get masks and stuff." Remus said stepping in between James and Sirius.  
"

Yeah, ok let's go."

"Oh Lily, that's so beautiful." Lily smiled at Josette, "Thank you." Lily's hair was pinned up away from her face, she wore a white dress with long sleeves and gold thread, her mask was white and had gold lining. "You are too"

Josette grinned as she looked one last time into Lily's full length mirror. Her hair was curled and fell around her face, she wore a red dress that reached the ground and was straight, the top of it was covered in flowers sewn in black, her mask was black with red beads along the edges. She rubbed lip gloss on her lips one more time before letting Joey have the mirror.

Joey had put her hair up into a messy bun with a few strands of hair falling down, her dress was black, spaghetti strapped and reached her knees, the top had silver designs etched into it, her shoes were strappy high heels. Her mask was a simple blue mask.

Masie wore a gold dress that reached the floor and trailed behind her a little, her hair fell in soft waves around her face, her mask was gold with silver sequins.

"I must say." Masie said looking into the mirror again, "we look hot"

Lily grinned and readjusted her mask, "Yeah, we do huh"

With a grin they all walked out of Lily's room where they'd decided to change.

"So where's Potter?" Masie asked,

"Oh he's changing with Remus and Sirius and Peter." Lily said as they walked out of the head's common room and into the hall.

"Maybe he'll ask you to dance." Josette said as she walked gracefully down the winding staircase.  
Lily snorted, "even if he did I wouldn't dance with him"

"And why ever not? You know how much he likes you"

"Because he's still the immature toe rag I've hated all these years"  
Josette noticed the way Lily's voice changed pitch and became a little softer and stopped asking about it.

"What about you Josette? How do you know Remus won't ask you"

Josette grinned as they neared the Great hall, "Why Cheri, I'm hoping for it." with a graceful hand she lowered her mask and stepped into the hall.

Remus watched the crowd of people as he looked for one person in particular. He hadn't done anything different except wear nice robes and a black mask. His hair was a little messed up but otherwise he looked very nice. His eyes wandered and he caught sight of Peter, he was dancing with a pretty brunette from Ravenclaw. Though the girl looked kind of not right in the head Peter was having fun and that's all that matters.

Remus looked around but didn't see either of his other friends. He saw some Slytherins hanging out by the door watching a girl in a red dress with a black and red mask.

Remus could see from the way Darren Malfoy was looking at her that this wouldn't be good. Smoothly Remus walked over and took the girl into a dance.

"Umm, hello." She said nervously.

"Don't worry I'm not trying to hit on you but those Slytherins over there looked as though they were about to eat you, I thought I'd try and help out"

The girl smiled and realized why Remus hadn't recognized her though she had immediately recognized his voice. She kept the light whispery slightly accented voice she'd said 'Hello' with,  
"how do you know I'm not one of their girlfriends?" She whispered softly in his ear.

"Because if you were, he would either be snogging in some dark corner or he'd have his arm permanently attached to your waist." Remus twirled her into a smooth circle that ended in a dip.  
Smiling Josette didn't make any comment.

For the next three songs, they only danced making words, only with their eyes.

When the fourth song began Josette pulled away. "I have to go." She said and turned to leave but Remus grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

"Wait, who are you"  
With a grin Josette spoke as she normally did, "You know me Remus, haven't you figured it out yet"

"Josette"

Instead of answering Josette raised up on tip toe and kissed Remus softly.

"what do you think?" she whispered softly in his ear then she pulled away and quickly hurried away to find Joey and tell her what had happened.

"Ok how does my hair look?" Masie asked Joey and Lily as she spotted her date.

"Terrific Masie. Go knock him dead"

With a grin for her friends Masie went off to do just that.

"Our little girl is growing up so fast Lily dear." Joey joked with a smile.

Lily watched as Masie walked away then turned to Joey, "why don't we go find some guys"

With a grin Joey linked arms with Lily and together they wandered around.

After a few minutes they found Josette dancing with someone who was obviously Remus.

"Come on, I think I see Sirius." Joey led Lily away from Josette and Remus and to where two boys sat, one was wearing black robes and had straight black hair and a multi colored mask, the other had black hair and was wearing a green mask and green robes. He could have been mistaken for James Potter if his hair were a little longer and a little messier.

"I think I know you from some where don't I?" Joey asked seductively from behind Sirius.

Sirius turned around and put on his best grin, "Well hello, I believe I do recognize you"

"Really?" Joey continued to hide her real voice, "From where"

"From all those dreams I've had of you." Sirius slipped and arm around Joey's waist. "Care to dance angel of my dreams"

Joey smoothly turned her fun grin into a sexy one, "Of course." Before Sirius pulled her away Joey turned to Lily, "Oh Lily dear, don't wait for me, go dance with that Potter you've talked so much about." Then she and Sirius where gone before Lily could say anything.

"Um hi"

Lily turned to see the boy wearing a green mask behind her.

"Oh hi"

"Hi, well I was just wondering if you would like to dance"

Lily smiled, "ok"

Out on the dance floor they didn't speak for a minute, finally Lily broke the silence. "So, I haven't seen you around, do you go here"

"Err, yes, I'm a Ravenclaw, 7th year"

"Aw"

"I know you, you're Lily Evans." At Lily's raised brow he explained, "A boy in my Astronomy class talks about you all the time, a Potter or something"

"James." Lily said quickly.

"Yeah, he's such a loser"

"no he isn't." Lily said quickly without thinking.

The boy gave her a weird look, "Yeah he is, he talks about you non-stop. The kid's obsessed"

"No, he just likes me a lot." Lily said as he twirled her.

"So why don't you go out with him"

Lily shrugged, "I don't know, sometimes he ca be so sweet and I just want to pull him to the nearest broom closet so we can snog, but other times, he gets me so mad I want to curse him into oblivion." Lily sighed, "Unfortunately I want to curse him more of the time"

"So you do like him?" Lily nodded, "but you don't want to go out with him because of the fact that he can be a jerk most of the time"

Lily nodded again and wondered why she was spilling her guts to a complete stranger.

"Well, in my opinion you should go for him"

"Why"

"because when you love someone you have to deal with their faults, and if you went out with Potter don't you think that would stop him from acting like a complete idiot most of the time, since most of it is to get your attention"

"Yes, I suppose"

The song ended, "Who are you"

The boy leaned close to Lily, "Guess." He whispered and kissed her.

At first Lily was shocked but she didn't have time to feel anything else as the boy pulled back, winked and strode off.

Lily watched him go then turned to find Sirius.

She wasn't fooling him one bit. No matter how hard Joey tried she could not hide those perfect eyes, or that perfect body, or that perfect hair, or that perfect mouth, from Sirius.

"So, do you like this song?" Joey asked in her fake voice.

"Oh yeah, one of my favorites"

They danced and Sirius was careful to keep his hands on her waist. "So, what house are you in?" Sirius asked, carefully watching her eyes.

"Oh, I'm in Ravenclaw, 6th year"

Sirius nodded, why didn't she just reveal that she was Joey? He wondered.

A few moments later the song ended and Joey began to pull away, "Well I must be going I"

"Wait, Joey." Before Joey could say anything Sirius was kissing her sweetly.

Joey stood there for a second then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything she had.

"Oh my goodness"

Joey and Sirius pulled away to see Lily standing there looking at them both with an amused smile on her face.

"Oh, um Lily, hello, I"

Lily shook her head "No don't explain, just don't let your cousin find out or you'll both be in big trouble. I just came over to ask if you knew where James was Sirius"

Sirius gave her a weird look, "You were just dancing with him."

James climbed slowly up to the Gryffindor common room, he had taken off his mask and his hair was back to it's normal, long messiness. He had kissed Lily. The realization still hit him like a hammer. He had kissed lily, he had kissed Lillian Evelyn Madison Evans. When she found out who he really was she would be pissed, but it was worth it, because for just a moment, Lily didn't hate him with a fiery passion, she talked as though they were friends.  
James had just made it to the portrait of the fat lady when he remembered that his room was in the heads tower.

With a groan James started towards the heads tower. All the while, he thought of what Lily had said, if only he had known sooner, he could have stopped acting like such a prick and began acting nice like Lily wanted.

"Peppermeat." James said to the girl and stepped through the porthole to find Lily laying on the couch.

A/N: So, what do you think? Yeah i know that the doll was kinda stupid but it was the only thing i could think of. Who sent it to her is the question isn't it? Well you will all find out soon enough, or maybe not. It's all up to me! BWAHAHA! I'm actually disappointed in this chapter, ok I don't know when i'll be able to post the next chapter, because i'm going to my aunts house in a few days and although i'll have axcess to a computer I wont have any axcess to my docuents for this story. So unless i stay home tommorow and tuesday froms chool then it may be a while before the next chapter is posted. Sorry, I really am!

Once again Look out for my next HP fanfic as soon as this fanfic is over...It'll be good, I hope.

Love,  
Mystic Biatch


	5. Josette's secret

Discalimer: I do not own the characters you recognize, they belong to the wonderuly fantastic J.K. Rowling, I do however own the characters you don't recognize such as Masie, Josette, and Joey. 

Thanky you to everyone who reviewed! I love you!

* * *

Carefully, so as not to wake Lily, James began to tip-toe to his room but accidentally stepped on one of the books Lily had left lying around and fell to the ground.

"What?" lily sat straight up, and spotted James lying on the floor. "Oh, uh, hi Lily, how was the ball?" James asked as he stood up.

"Good, I met a guy who gave me some very interesting advice about you and I"

"Oh, uh really"

Lily stood up and hid her smile, "Oh yes, would you like to know what the advice was"

"Uh sure." James stepped back as lily stepped closer.

"Well, he said that I shouldn't even give you a second glance, and If I were him I would order a restraining order"

"What? I did not, I said…" James stopped and turned red, he'd just ratted himself out.

Lily grinned at him, "Ah ha, you just admitted it!" "Look Lily, I"

Lily cut him off by rising up on tip toe and kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had.

James immediately wrapped his arms around he waist and kissed her back, his hands traveled upward wrapping themselves in her hair.

By the time they pulled back they were both gasping for breath. "James, will you go out with me"

James grinned, "Well, I guess if you insist." Then with a grin James kissed her again.

"Finally!" Sirius cried as Lily and James came to the Great hall the next morning holding hands.

"Alright cough up the money." Joey held a hand out to the rest of them.

With a grumble Sirius, Josette, Masie, and Peter handed Joey and Remus their money.

"You guys bet on us?" Lily asked her friends.

"But of course." Joey said in a fake French accent.

Josette grinned, "Sorry Lily, but we just couldn't help it."

"Yeah, besides it's not like you guys haven't bet on those two." Sirius said pointing at Josette and Remus.

Remus choked on his pumpkin juice, "What?" He asked looking at his friends.

Josette blushed and hid behind a book.

"Yeah, we've had a pool on you two since fifth year, huh James"

James grinned, "Oh come on Remus, you had a bet on me and Lily"

"Oh, this reminds me." Joey said turning to Josette. "Did you kiss him?" She asked causing Josette to blush.

"Shut up Joey"

"It's a simple question Josette darling, just answer"

"Did you and Sirius kiss"

Joey turned red and avoided Sirius's and Remus's gaze. "Hey, don't you change this to me"

"Well you should stay out of my business, and if you must know we did so get your money and leave me alone"

"Ok Sirius you owe me twelve Galleons, Lily owes me three and James owes me twenty-three"

Everyone payed up not really paying attention as a group of Slytherins approached the table.

"Josette." Gavin Malfoy tapped Josette's shoulder, "We need to talk"

Josette stiffened behind her book before snapping it closed and shoving it in her bag. "Alright." She quickly got up and swung her bag over her shoulder, "I'll see you guys later." She mumbled to her friends before following The Slytherins out of the hall.

Remus watched then turned to his friends, "Sirius I'll yell at you about Snogging my cousin later, right now we have to follow them"

Sirius nodded, and stood up, James and Peter did the same.

"I'll be back love." James said kissing Lily and then following his friends.

"Do you think we should follow them?" Masie asked "Definitely."

Josette followed the Slytherins to a small, dark, cold corridor.

"How did you like my present Josette dear?" Gavin asked with a grin.

Josette glared at him angrily, "You bastered! How dare you send me something like that"

"It was simply a reminder of our agreement, I didn't want you to forget who you will be marrying when your birthday, and get together with that Lupin fellow."

"You aren't half the man Remus is Malfoy!" Josette inhaled sharply when Malfoy grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall.

"If I were you Josette, I would remember what I'm capable of. If you're not careful I'll kill your brother just for the fun of it, and you wouldn't want that would you"

The tears streaming down Josette's face were enough answer for Malfoy, "Good, so remember who you belong to love"

"I don't belong to you until we're married, and who knows maybe you'll die before my eighteenth birthday"

"one can only hope"

Malfoy turned around to see Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter standing behind him.

"What do you four want?" Malfoy sneered.

"World domination, death to all Slytherins, and a cute little bunny, right guys?" Sirius said.

"Yep, that about sums it up"

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but Josette kneed him in the groin.

With a wince he let go of her and fell to the ground moaning in pain.

With a small smile Josette leaned over and whispered something in French in his ear.  
"Yes?" Josette smiled and stood up when Malfoy nodded, "you three better take care of him." Josette said to the other Slytherins. "Thank you for the help." Josette said to the marauders and tried to rush past them but Lily, Masie and Joey came out of hiding and grabbed her.

"Nope, you're not getting away that easy"

Josette sighed, "Why not"

"Because dear, we want to know what the bloody hell, sorry lils, Malfoy was talking about"

Josette bit her lip, "He's crazy?" She suggested then sighed when her friends didn't take it as an answer. "Alright, but let's go somewhere more private"

"We know just the place." Sirius said leading the way, "Follow us"

Josette tried to catch Remus's eye but he wouldn't look at her.

* * *

A/N: So who saw this coming? looks around No one? Ahha! I thought so! So you now know Josette's secret! There will be more explaine din the next chapter, sorry this chapter is so short but i wanted to post at least one more chapter before I leave, i'll try to get the next one up but I don't think i'll be able to until next week, so sorry.

Love,

Me!


	6. Josette's past revealed

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the charecters excpet the charecters you don't recognize such as Masie, Josette, and Joey. The rest belong to the every so wonderful J.K. Rowling._**

**_A/N: Ok so this chapter is really short but it's all I could do, so here it is, hope you like it._**

* * *

"Alright here it is." Sirius stopped in front of a solid brick wall.

"Uh Sirius that's a wall." Joey said as though she were speaking to a child.

Sirius's eyes went wide, "really? Blood hell and this whole time I thought it was a room. Hey, hey Moony, you hear that? It's not a room at all, but a wall."

Remus grinned, "Really? Wow how would have thought."

"We know it's a wall." James explained, "Watch."

The four marauders paced back and forth past the wall until it opened to reveal a cozy with a wood floor, several squishy armchairs, and a very large squishy couch, a fire and food and tea sitting on a wood table in front of the seats.

"well everyone take a seat."

Sirius sat on a very purple chair with green tassels, Peter took a slightly smaller red chair, Remus sat on one end of the couch, James sat on a green armchair, pulling Lily down to sit on him, Masie sat on the other side of the couch, and Joey sat on a yellow armchair, leaving Josette to sit between Masie and Remus on the couch.

"So, what's the story?" Lily asked biting into a biscuit.

"Alright, before I was born Gavin Malfoy's father, Salas, came to my father and said that his son, Gavin needed a pureblood wife to marry when he was of age, and he had hard that my mother was pregnant with a girl. My father knew what he wanted and said he would never let a child of his marry a Malfoy, but Malfoy brought up my brother, Mikey. Mikey's crazy." Josette said this with a small smile. "He does dangerous things for the hell of it and doesn't think before he does these things. Malfoy said that if I didn't marry Gavin when I turned eighteen then he would kill my brother, slowly and painfully. My father was scared so he moved us, but he didn't know that Gavin and his father had also moved out here from France. Second year, I came home and mentioned something about Malfoy and my father got scared and explained what had happened to me and my brother. Mikey said he would never let me marry a slime-ball like Malfoy but I said I would because I didn't want to risk losing my brother." Tears streamed down Josette's pale cheeks as she spoke.

"They tried to talk me out of it but I made my father send an owl to Gavin's father, and now I have to marry him when I am eighteen or my brother will die."

As she finished there was silence, she didn't look around, only continued starring into the fire.

"Oh Josette." Masie put an arm around her friends shoulders.

"There's no way to get out of it?" Lily asked, coming over to bend down in front of Josette.

"Not unless the dirty rat dies." Josette said fiercely.

"That can be arranged." Remus said under his breath.

Josette heard him and smiled a little, "Thank you Remus." Then she stood up, "Don't look as though I've died." She said with a smile, "I haven't yet, come on, let's go do something fun while I'm still a free woman."

* * *

**_A/N: So how bad does it suck? I have an excuse, I'm sick, I feel like crap and I probably can;t think right. So yeah. Ok as alwasy thanks o those of you who review._**

**_Love always,  
Me_**


	7. a werewolf and a traitor amongst us

A/N: Sorry I'm so late, I had wrters block and i wasn't allowed on the computer for very long so i didn't really have time but i'm very proud of this chapter. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except for the ones you don;t recognize such as Josette, Joey, and Mina. The other Characters all belong to the fabulous J.K Rowling.

* * *

"Can you believe it man?" Sirius asked James as the two of them and Peter walk down to the Whomping Willow.

"Yeah, Josette will have to marry that slime ball Malfoy." James sighed and shook his head, "That's just horrible, How could someone do that to someone else?"

Sirius nodded and pulled out his wand as they neared the tree.

"Everybody ready?"

Peter and James nodded, then with a wave of their wands the three boys were gone and in their places were a rat, a big black dog, and a stag.

The rat scurried to the trunk of the Whomping Willow, and pressed a knot at the base of the trunk, the branches immediately stopped all movement, freezing as though frozen in time.

The dog and stag quickly followed the rat down a hole at the base of the tree.

They slid down a slope and fell onto a pile of leaves, and followed a dark corridor to a room where Remus was laying on the ground, his face contorted into a mask of pain.

"It's worse then before." He said in between deep breaths.

With a cry he began to transform, his fingers turning into long claw-like fingers, fur replacing his skin, his eyes grew large, colder, turned yellow. He gave a howl and his face turned into a muzzle.

The stag pawed the ground nervously as he watched this.

Finally the transformation was done and in Remus's place was a large grey wolf. His yellow eyes turned on the three animals, Remus was gone, there was no trace of him left to be found anywhere.

The dog gave the stag a look that said 'this is going to be a long night'.

Lily took a sip of her water as she turned the page in her Ancient Ruines book.

"Do either of you know when the full moon is?" Joey asked Josette and Lily.

Masie was with her boyfriend somewhere.

"Tonight I think." Lily said not really paying attention.

Josette on the other hand was giving Joey and odd look, "What's wrong Joey?"

Joey put on a fake smile, "Oh nothing just wondering."

Josette raised an eyebrow but nodded, all right."

A few hours passed by and Joey began acting nervous, she fidgeted with her pencil, got up and walked around, sat back down, straightened her skirt. She twisted her hair around her finger and kept glancing at the porthole as though expecting someone to walk through it at an moment.

"Why don't you guys go to bed?" Joey suggested.

Lily shook her head, "No, I still have some stuff to do and I can't go back to the heads tower until Sirius, Peter, and Remus come back. James made me promise."

"And I think I want to talk to Remus when he gets back."

Joey sighed and began fidgeting again.

Joey had gone to get a glass of water for the third time when the porthole suddenly burst open and James and Sirius came in half dragging half carrying An unconscious Remus.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Josette cried running over as Sirius and James laid Remus on one of the couches.

"Joey! You were supposed to make sure they'd cleared out by now!" Sirius said angrily ignoring Josette's question.

"Well I tried but Potter told Lily not to leave until you, Remus and Peter came back, and Josette knew something was up." Joey glanced around, "Where is Peter anyway?"

"He dropped us off here then took the map and the cloak around to lose Filch, he was right on our trail." James said bending over to check on Remus.

"What happened to him?" Josette asked touching Remus to make sure nothing was broken.

"Uhh…."

James and Sirius were saved when Peter came in, panting.

"I finally lost him." He said setting a silvery cloak and a piece of parchment down on a nearby table. "What are they doing down here."

Everybody remained quiet, glancing around. The silence was broken when Josette squealed.

She had tugged Remus's shirt down and revealed a large scratch on his chest.

"Oh thank Merlin." Joey said when she saw it.

Josette turned her angry gaze on Joey, what do you mean thank Merlin, you're happy he is hurt? What kind of Cousin are you?"

"No I'm not happy he's hurt, but it's not as bad as last time! You don't know what's happened to him Josette, you haven't seen some of the scars he's gotten thanks to those damn transformations! You haven't seen half the scars he has because of them, I have! I've been there for him since this started so don't you dare say I'm not a good cousin Josette Martine! Don't you dare say that." there where tears streaming down Joey's cheeks as she yelled, it was the first time Sirius, Peter and James had seen her cry.

Josette's eyes immediately filled with remorse for her words. "Joey…"

"Uhhhhh." Remus moved, opening his eyes slightly. "What the bloody hell are you three doing here?" He asked when he saw Josette, Joey and Lily.

Joey laughed and threw her arms around Remus as he sat up, "Oh Remus, you're such an idiot." She laughed tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying kid?" Remus asked Joey.

"Because you're an idiot! What did you do this time? How'd you get that scratch, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

Joey stood up, "Don't you give me that crap Remus Joseph Lupin! I know about it so why don't you just come out with it?"

"Because Josette and Lily don't know."

"Oh yes I do." Lily said mater o factly. "You're a werewolf."

The room was quiet, Josette sank onto the edge of the couch.

"I knew you'd find out." Remus grinned and leaned back "How?"

"Because When Josette made her little comment Joey started yelling and some of the words jumped out at me, transformation, you're hurt a lot, you have a lot of scars. Then I remembered that Joey had asked when the full moon and when she found it was tonight she flipped, then, of course, I put two and two together and came up with my conclusion."

James laughed and kissed Lily, "You're a genius Lils."

Josette stared openmouthed at Remus, "You're a werewolf?"

Remus looked sadly at Josette, "Yes." He answered simply.

"Got a problem?" Joey asked narrowing her eyes at Josette.

Josette simply shook her head, jumped up and ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

Remus sighed sadly and stared into the fire.

"Don't worry Remus, she's just shocked that's all, she'll get over it and apologize." Joey patted Remus on the back.

"Yeah well, whatever."

Peter inched to the stairs that led to the boys dormitory, "I think I'm going to bed." He said nervously before running up the stairs at full speed.

"Yeah I think we should head out too." James put a hand on Remus's shoulder, "If she can't except it, she's no worth it. Don't worry over it." He said it but knew Remus would worry anyway.

"Goodnight." Lily and James aid then they were gone.

"Well I guess I'll head up too." Remus said standing up, he rubbed his hand over Joey's hair, and punched Sirius as he walked by with surprising strength.

"What was that for?" Sirius asked when he got his breath back.

"For kissing my cousin." Remus answered simply before heading up the stairs.

Sirius rubbed his stomach and looked over at Joey to see her staring into the fire. With a sigh he went over and sat next to her.

"She broke his heart." Joey finally said. "Josette didn't care about his feelings, all she could think about was how she felt, and how she could handle it. She crushed his feelings into a little ball and didn't care."

Sirius put his arm awkwardly around her shoulders, "don't worry about it, if Josette really cares for Remus she'll get over it and realize what a fool of herself she made."

Joey nodded and leaned into Sirius, "I just hate seeing him hurt"

"He's a big boy Joey, he can take care of himself." Without noticing it Sirius began to play with a strand of Joey's hair.

Joey sniffed and wiped the back of her nose across her sleeve, "Yeah but still, I just can't help it and Remus really likes Josette."

Sirius nodded and for a few moments they sat in silence until Joey stood up wiping the tears away.

"Well I guess we should get to bed."

Sirius stood up, "Yeah." Then without warning he grabbed Joey pulled her closer and kissed her.

Joey froze then began kissing hi back. She managed to get her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer.

Suddenly Sirius pulled back, they were both breathing heavily.

"Well….uh….goodnight." Sirius turned and barely managed to stop himself from running up the stairs to the boys.

"So you just took off?" James asked the next morning as he and Sirius walked to breakfast.

Sirius sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Yep, I freaked and took off."

James laughed, "wow Joey's not gonna let you forget that very easily is she?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at his best friend "Gee thanks Prongs, I appreciate the support."

James just smiled,

The duo was just about to step into the great hall when they heard yelling and saw a big group of people off to the left.

"Your such a bitch!"

"Hey that's Joey's voice."

"How dare you!"

"And that's Josette, we better see what's going on."

James and Sirius managed to push to the front of the group to see Josette and Joey glaring at each other. They also looked like they'd been in a fight.

Joey's pony tail was sagging and it looked like someone had tried to pull the rubbed band out and had only accomplished half of their mission. There was a scratch on her neck and it was beginning to bleed.

Josette looked worse though, her hair was messed up quite a bit, the left side of her face was red as though someone had slapped her, she had black eye, her lip was busted and there was dried blood below her nose.

"I didn't think you could sink this low Josette Joey screamed angrily.

"It wasn't my fault how do you think I felt about it?"

Joey opened her mouth but wisely closed it when she saw James and Sirius.

Josette saw them too, "We'll finish this later, in private." She snapped before pushing her way through the crowd.

Joey raised her chin and followed, pushing people away from her.

James and Sirius followed her.

"Joey what the hell happened?" Sirius asked as they walked into the great hall.

"Josette and I got into a fight." She said simply as she sat down at the table.

"About what?"

Joey grabbed a piece of bacon, "I asked her why she ran away so fast after she found out about Remus, she said she didn't want to be that close to a Werewolf. I asked what the hell she meant by that she said that she was worried he would attack her and she didn't know how I could stand to be that close to him when I knew he was a freak, so I hit her." Joey piled more food onto her plate, "the bitch had it coming, she shouldn't have talked about my cousin like that."

James's jaw dropped, "She actually said that?"

Joey stabbed a waffle and nodded, "Yeah, something's changed about her ever since she told us about her having to marry Malfoy. Something's up, but that's no excuse for her saying that stuff."

"Who saying what?"

The three spun around in their seats to see Remus standing behind them.

"Oh, uh hey Remus, feeling any better?" Sirius asked as Remus sat across from the three of them.

"Yeah, still a little tired but a lot better." Remus began piling food onto his plate as Lily came over and sat next to James.

"Hello love." She said kissing him, she looked over at Joey and cried out, "What in the world happened to you Joey?"

Remus looked up, "What the hell? Who did that? Was it that Thomas ravenclaw? I'll kick his bloody ass."

"No, it was Josette."

"What?" Lily and Remus asked.

"Josette and I got into a fight I bloodied her up pretty well though."

Remus's mouth hung open "What happened."

Joey hesitated, "She, uh, well said some, uh, rude things to me."

"What did she say about you?"

"It wasn't actually about me, it was about, uh, well you Remus."

"Me?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Yeah." and Joey proceeded to tell Lily and Remus what she had told Sirius and James.

"She said that?" Lily asked quietly.

"Yep, so I hit her and she got a busted lip and we got into a fight and the only thing she managed to do was scratch my neck and pull my hair." Joey grinned, "But she's got a busted lip, a black eye, and a bloody nose."

Remus was staring down with an odd look on his face, "oh well, she wasn't all that great anyway." and started eating his food.

Joey bit her lip as she watched her cousin, he looked so sad, but Sirius was right, he was a big boy.

* * *

A/N: Well, i know i'm mean but just keep reading, you'll understand more when I post the next the next which is really kinda sad.

malfoy's fair maiden: Yeah the chapter was a bit gloomy, and this chapter is just so much worse it's crazy. I feel really bad for Josette, her life is going down the tube, and now she's acting like a bitch! what is wrong with that girl?

thehiddenauthor:I know slaps hand bad alyssa, bad Alyssa! (I'm alyssa just so everyone knows.) I promise Josette's life will get better...maybe. grins evily no seriously this is all just part of my sick and twisted plot, my mind is full of dark gloomy shit so bare with me and i'm sure everything will end up good, at least for Lily and James it will. I hope Josette wont be to scarred after experience.


	8. Snowball Fights, and Tears

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed it really means alot to me! So this chapter kind of explains some suff, but It was really late when I wrote part of it so i'll understand if you're confused. You don't really see Macie in this chapter but she's not a main charecter all that much anymore sorry if you liked her. So here goes. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter books! They all belong to J.K. Rowling except Josette, Joey and Macie.

* * *

Josette wiped the tears away as she walked to the dark musty corridor she'd planned to meat Malfoy in. She had done it and it had cost her more than a fat lip and a black eye, it had cost her, her heart. 

"So, you did it?" Malfoy stepped into the corridor and smiled, "That little bitch packs quite a punch huh?"

"Don't you ever call her that, not ever." Josette said angrily, glaring daggers at Malfoy.

Malfoy's mouth quirked up in a half smile, "It's amazing, she's turned her back on you, refused to even think that maybe you didn't mean those things, she's beaten you to the ground and still you stand up for her."

"Because she's my best friend. I can't get mad at her because of the things I said about her cousin."

Malfoy grinned, "I like how you didn't go for subtle, you got into a full blown fight so close to the teachers. You're friends don't know that I threatened you into saying those things, lets keep it that way, shall we?"

Without another word Malfoy spun on his heel and stomped away.

Josette slid to the floor, and cried into her hands, she'd lost her only friends and now she was at the hands of a mad man. It had all started the day Josette had found out about Remus being a werewolf, Malfoy had confronted her and decided that she was spending far too much time with "those blood traitors" as Malfoy put it and he wanted her to end their friend ship, or he would make sure that Josette's whole family was killed.

"Bastard ." She mumbled under her breathe before standing up, wiping the last tear away, and walking to the Gryffindor common room.

Lily sat on James's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. Her mouth was firmly attached to his. She slipped a hand up to run it through his messy hair.

James moaned and leaned back against the back of the couch. His hands stayed firmly on her waist as she pushed his tongue passed the barrier of her mouth.

"James." Lily moaned.

Unfortunately their little party was interrupted when Sirius and Remus walked in.

James jumped up, causing Lily to fall off his lap, and onto the floor.

"oh I'm sorry did we interrupt something?" Sirius asked grinning.

Lily grinned also as James pulled her to her feet.

"No, it's fine Sirius. How did you get the password?"

Sirius collapsed into one of the arm chairs, "I heard James say it when we stopped by to get something."

Remus sat down on the other arm chair, he didn't say a word. Just stared down at his feet. A week had passed and still he had a horrible hurt look on his face all day.

"So, Sirius have you talked to Joey yet?" James asked hoping against all hope that this would make Remus at least put his input into the conversation.

Sirius wasn't an idiot he knew what James was trying to do but he didn't mind, if getting mad at Sirius was what it would take to get Remus back to normal, he'd deal with it.

"No I haven't talked to her in private since that night." Sirius glanced at Remus.

Remus was looking at Sirius, "why do you need to talk to Joey?"

"Well um that day that Lily and Josette found out about you being, well, uh a werewolf I kind of kissed her and then ran off."

"You did what?" Remus was out of his seat before he gave it a second thought.

"Hey, Remus calm down, she hasn't made much of an effort to talk to me."

Remus growled angrily and sat back down just as the port hole swung open again and Joey came through on a run.

"Lily, he……." she trailed off when she spotted Sirius, Remus, and James, "What are you guys doing here?" She sniffed.

Lily went over and put her arm around her best friend, "Come on we'll go into my room and talk. We'll see you guys later."

Joey kept her eyes on the ground as she and lily walked to Lily's room.

"See, she didn't even look at me." Sirius said as soon Lily's door was closed, "She doesn't like me like that."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Oh please, she loves you! It's completely obvious even to me."

"She does?"

"Yeah."

"Well why doesn't she show it?"

Remus grinned, "Because that's the way my precious cousin is, she doesn't show her love unless you show it first, she's like that."

Sirius muttered under his breath, "well what should I do?"

"Ask her to go to Hogsmeade." James and Remus said together.

"What happened Joey?" Lily asked as they sat on her bed.

Joey sniffed, "He's completely ignoring me! Every time I see him in halls or say hi to him he ignores me! I don't know what I did and I can't ask him because he'll just ignore me!"

Lily thought for a moment, "Well maybe you should talk to him, maybe he really does want to talk to you but doesn't know how!"

Joey smiled a little, "The great Sirius Black, lady's man doesn't know what to say? Yeah right."

"No, maybe he realizes how much he really cares for you and he's afraid if he messes this up he'll be a broken little man that has no real use and life, and he'll live in the shrieking shack for the rest of his life as he slips slowly into madness."

Joey laughed through her tears, "Maybe, but what if he just wished that it never happened and that's why he's ignoring me!"

"Well there's only one way to find out, and I have the perfect idea on how to do it."

The snow had begun to fall casting a white sheet over the Hogwarts Grounds. Most students were inside sleeping, or playing something, but not the marauders. They were outside playing the snow.

"Oh I'm singing in the snow, just singing in the snow!"

"Sirius, it's singing in the rain not the snow." Remus said packing more snow onto his snow man.

"But it's not raining."

"Never mind." Remus muttered.

"Hey guys." Lily and Joey were walking towards them, "What's up?"

"Nothing, we're just playing in the snow." James answered falling back into the snow to make a snow angel.

Joey grinned, "Fun."

"Oh yeah."

Sirius and Joey simply looked at each other. Their eyes meeting, neither one saying anything.

"Argh!"

They turned to see James sitting in the snow, snow covering one side of his face, Lily was laughing.

"That's it!" James jumped up, "Snowball fight!" He yelled and began picking up snow to pack it into a ball.

"Guys against girls!"

"No, not fair, we should get Sirius, then it'll be even." Joey said to Remus.

"That's why I said girls against guys." Remus was hit by a snowball.

The fight was long, and messy. At one point Remus even managed to put Snow down the front of Joey's shirt. Joey got back at him by putting snow down the front of his pants. By the end everyone was covered in snow, Peter was laying on his back under a mountain of snow that Sirius had thrown on him.

"Well wasn't that fun?" James grinned and wrapped an arm around Lily.

Just then they could hear a yell before someone came running out of the castle at top speed. It was Josette, her hair was falling around her flushed face. She was holding a hand to her side and there was blood on her mouth. She took a deep shaky breath as though she were about to cry.

She turned and saw the marauders, Joey, and Lily glaring at her. She opened her mouth, closed it again and began walking down towards the frozen lake where a few kids were daring each other to run out on the frozen surface.

"Josette!" Malfoy came stomping out of the castle. When he saw the six of them he grinned, "See Josette run by?"

Nobody answered him, only glared. He shrugged and went back into the castle.

"Wonder why she was crying." Joey said softly.

"Probably feeling bad about what she said." Remus offered.

"No, if she felt bad she would have said something that's the way Josette is." Lily said softly as they all began walking towards the castle.

"Yeah she would have." Remus gazed one last time towards the lake before turning and following his friends.

* * *

A/N: AHHHHH WHY AM I SO CRUEL! I know you have questions and i'm sure they'll be answere in the next chapter, i'm planing on posting at least two more chapters before christmas...or at least before the new year starts, I get to go to the movies the day after christmas! YAY! oh so anyway yeah just bare with me for a little while longer, when this story id over i'm going to start a new story or two so keep an eye out for it. 

**malfoy's fair maiden**: Yeah i know what you mean about getting in trouble, I had to sit in front of the class all by myself one time because I was talking! it was so emberassing and it didn't help that i had a crush on half the boys in that class. sigh oh well. So yeah it really hurt me to wirte that last chapter because Josette was so mean but think this chapter really helps to show that Josette really isn't all that mean.

**FredandGeorgefan0350**: Thank you!

**thehiddenauthor**: Yes I know its mean but I bsolutly love to make people think one thing then turn around and make them feel or think the exact opposite! so much fun! yay!


	9. Dress's

A/N: I'm really hurt...only one person reviewed my last chapter! Tear! ok i'm over it! yay, ok this'll be my last chapter before Christmas probably, i'll try to get another chapter in before I go back to school but i make no promises. I'm sorry the chapters aare geting short but ou'll just have to deal with it for a little while longer, this is mainly just filler. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, that goes to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

It was one A.M when Sirius, Remus, and Joey finally got back to the Gryffindor common room. Peter had left soon after the snowball fight, saying he'd had something to do, and Lily and James ad gone back to their room.

"Wonder why there was blood on Josette's mouth." Remus said as the three walked up the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Maybe she was sucking on someone's neck." Joey grumbled.

"No that couldn't be it, she was in the sun, vampires die in sunlight." Sirius said as though they were having a serious conversation.

"Unicorn blood." The fat Lady's portrait swung open and the three climbed into the common room.

The first thing they saw was Josette sitting in front of the fire, her hair was covering her face, but they could tell she was holding something against her face.

"Josette." Remus spoke softly.

Josette's head came up and she stared at Remus. Her face looked horrible she had a black eye, her lip was broken again, there was a long bloody scrape from her chin to her forehead. Her right eye was so bruised it was closed, Josette winced and stared again at the fire.

"What the hell happened?" Joey asked forgetting that she hated Josette and sitting next to her.

"Nothing that concerns you." Josette grumbled standing up and walking towards the girls dorms.

"Sorry, I though maybe it was ok for me to be concerned." Joey snapped.

Josette forced her face into a sneer, "I wouldn't want the help of a werewolf and his little blood traitor friends." She was gone before Joey could say anything.

"That little bitch!" Joey screamed angrily.

"Don't worry about it Joey. She's not worth it"

Sirius slung an arm around Remus, "Don't worry Remus you'll find a better girl"

Remus shrugged, "Yeah. I'm going to bed. Make sure you two don't do anything I wouldn't do. Night"

As soon as Remus was gone Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away.

"So"

"So." Sirius imitated Joey, "You know there's a trip to Hogsmeade coming up"

"Yeah, I saw the flyer"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me? Like a date"

Joey grinned and threw her arms around Sirius's neck and kissing him, "I'd love to." She grinned.

Neither of them heard the cry's coming from the girls dormitory.

"So you two are dating finally?" Remus asked with a grin.

"Yep." Sirius grinned and held Joey's hand.

"That's ten galleons Lily." Remus said to lily who sighed and pulled out ten galleons and handed them to Remus, "and here I though they would at least last until the winter ball." She sighed, "Oh well"

"You bet on us?" Sirius and Joey yelled together.

"Hey you bet on James and I"

"Yeah, but….oh fine"

"Where is Prongs?" Sirius asked glancing around for his friend.

Lily shrugged, "He mentioned something about a snitch and ran off"

They all walked into the Three Broomsticks with a smile.

"Five butterbears Rosemerta dear." Sirius called.

"So, what are we going to do today"

"We could go to Zonko's." Sirius said as Rosemerta placed the five butterbears on the table.

"We always go to Zonko's. Why don't we go to…umm." Lily couldn't think of anything, "Ok, we'll go to Zonko's"

"Ok, we'll wait until Prongs shows his face then we'll go to Zonko's! Maybe we can even go to the Shrieking Shack"

Everyone agreed and began talking about the upcoming winter ball. The girls talking about what they would wear, The boys deciding whether or not to pull a prank.

"I think we should really talk to Peter and James before we decide, they might be a little mad if we just tell them what we decided." Remus pointed out.

"No, we already know James will want to pull a prank, and Peter will do anything we tell him to do. He's such a push over, sometimes I think we should stop taking advantage of him, but he makes it so damn easy"

Remus nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he is really a big pushover"

"So anyway, it's basically up to us, since we know James's vote, and Peter will agree with anything we say. What do you think"

"Well I think if we do pull a prank we should do it towards the end so it doesn't completely ruin everyone's night"

Sirius nodded and finished off the last of his butterbeer, "Hey Rosemerta, can I get two more?"

When the barmaid nodded Sirius turned back to Remus, "But the question is what should we do"  
"When"

Sirius and Remus looked up to James standing over them grinning, he took a seat next to Lily, who gave him a quick kiss before going back to talking with Joey.

"We were just deciding what prank we were going to do at the Winter ball"

James faked a hurt look, "And you were going to leave me out? I'm hurt"

"Don't worry mate, we were just tossing around some ideas"

James nodded and leaned in so the three could talk about the prank, meanwhile.

"Do you think I would look better in green or red?" Joey asked "Hmm, I'd say blue to match your eyes but it is a Christmas ball"

"Hmm you're right, maybe I should go for different, but you should definitely wear green, it'll match your eyes and with your hair you'll be extra Christmassy"

Lily snorted, "Yeah and then maybe we can hang some ornaments from my ears and put an angel on the top of my head"

"No, I don't think we'll need to go that far." "Oh, we should go find a dress now! That way we won't wait till last minute"

"Yeah." The two girls stood up then, "Guys we're going to go find a dress to wear to the winter Ball. We know you don't want to come so we'll meet you at Honeyduke's in about an hour ok? They'll give you time to waste your money on those stupid Zonko products."

"Bye." Lily kissed James then sighed when Sirius pulled Joey onto his lap.

"I don't know, I really don't think I can survive a whole hour without seeing you"

Joey laughed and pulled away, "Well you're going to have to. I'll see you later. Bye guys"

Sirius sighed and watched as Joey and lily left.

"Ugh, do you have to do that in front of me?" Remus asked.

"Do what?" Sirius asked innocently.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"So should we head to Zonko's?" James quickly interjected.

"Yeah, let's go."

"You're such an idiot!" Malfoy said angrily pushing Josette against a tree.

They were standing near the shrieking shack. Josette was glaring angrily at Malfoy. She was getting tired of being his little servant.

"They could have told a teacher, or worse the Headmaster, then he would have found out and I would have been in trouble, then your family would be dead, wouldn't they?" Josette didn't answer, only kept her narrow stare on Malfoy.

"Go get a dress, we're going to the winter ball together, and you need to wear something decent. I have things to do so you'll have to pick something on your own, and it better be acceptable." Malfoy pushed Josette back one more time before stalking off.

Josette let out the breath she'd been holding and stalked off to the only dress shop in town. She'd just about had enough of Gavin Malfoy, he had pushed her around long enough. If it weren't for her fear for her family and friends she'd have punched him by now.

What she had said last night was still running through her mind, she wished she could apologize but their was no way she could walk up and apologize to Remus out of the blue without blowing her cover. And she didn't think Remus would forgive her anyway. What she had done was not acceptable no matter what her excuse was.

Walking into Madame Derma's dress shop, Josette smiled and began wiping the snow off her coat. It was warm and welcome inside the shop, just as Josette had hoped. Josette began looking through the racks, pulling things out, putting things back. She had just pulled out a white dress with pink lace when she heard a voice behind her.

"What are you doing here"

Josette turned to see Joey and Lily glaring at her, their arms crossed across their chests.  
Josette just went back to looking through the dresses, ignoring the two angry witches. She pulled out a beautiful green dress but put it back again not liking the shade. She noticed out of the corner of her eyes that Lily and Joey were following her. She kept ignoring them and pulled out a silver dress she liked. Then a short black and red dress she thought was cute.

"Don't ignore me bitch!" Joe said angry that she was being ignored, "Who do you think you are saying those hurtful things to my cousin"

Josette put the brown dress she'd been looking at back n the rack with a disgusted face, and pulled out a green dress with a red ribbon around the waist.

"Fine, just keep ignoring us, but that won't make us go away, what you said and did was un believable, if it had been anyone else telling me what you did I wouldn't have believed it, but when Joey told me I believed it." Lily said narrowing her eyes.

Josette fought back the urge to tell the truth and turned to dressing rooms, closing the door and locking it Josette put the white and pink dress she'd pulled out first and put it on. Unfortunately their were no mirrors inside the dressing room so she had to go outside where Joey and Lily were waiting.

Three dresses later Josette was nearly in tears from all the things Lily and Joey were saying, she would have walked out but she needed a dress, and their was only one more dress to try on. It was a beautiful dress that reached Josette's knees, it was a deep crimson red, with a dark forest green ribbon wrapped around the waist.

When Josette stepped out to inspect herself in front of the mirror Lily and Joey opened their mouths to say something but they caught sight of a horrible sight. All the other dresses Josette had tried on had sleeves so they hadn't seen the purple bruises blooming on Josette's shoulder's. Now they could see them quite clearly. For a moment Josette wondered why the two weren't saying anything but she turned and saw bruises on her shoulders and part of her back from when Malfoy had pushed her against the tree.

"Damn." She muttered with a sigh as she looked at the damage. She spotted Lily and Joey staring with open mouths. "Don't stare, you'll make me think you actually care. Just laugh and tell me I deserve it."

Lily shook her head sadly, "No." She whispered.

"No matter what you've done no one deserves to be hurt like that." Joey agreed carefully stepping forward, "What happened"

"Malfoy's in a pissed off mood." Josette grumbled, "Look don't pretend to be my friend again just because I got myself in trouble." Before either girl could respond Josette went back into the dressing room.

Ten minutes later Josette come out, dressed in her robes. She didn't even look at Joey and Lily as she paid for the last dress she'd tried on, and left the store.

"I'm worried about her Lily." Joey said sadly, "She may have said some really horrible things about Remus but she was best friend for so long and I think some of the stuff she's done has something to do with Malfoy"

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing, but until she chooses to tell us something we can't help her"  
Joey nodded her head and they began looking for dress's. After a few minutes they began laughing and making jokes again.

"Hey what about this one?" Joey pulled out a blue dress, it was tight and cut in a slash, one side reaching her ankle, the other side reaching her knee as she held it up to herself. The bottom had blue ruffles on the bottom, the top had no straps.

"It's beautiful, try it on"

Joey nodded and with a grin ran into the dressing rooms. When she came out there was a grin plastered on her face, "How do I look"

"Fabulous"

The dress hugged Joey's every curve, it fit her just right and didn't show anything that it shouldn't.

"Really?" Joey turned and gasped when she saw herself in the mirror, "I do look fabulous"

"Sirius is going to swallow his tongue when he sees you!" Lily grinned.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Joey asked worriedly.

"He'll love it, now go change, we only have twenty minutes to find me a dress.

As Joey was changing back into her clothes Lily began looking, she came upon a few dresses that she liked, but none that she fell in love with.

"Hey find anything yet?" Joey asked, her dress under her arm.

"None yet, what do you think of this"

Joey wrinkled her nose at the chocolate colored dress, "Umm, eww"

Lily smiled and put the dress back, it was then she noticed a green dress. She pulled it out carefully and looked at it, it was a simple green dress with no straps, and it flared out from the waist down. At the waist there was a shiny ribbon of the same color as the dress, it tied in the back and on the hip there was a small pink flower.

"It's perfect, try it on." Joey urged.

Lily grinned and quickly went to try the dress out, when she came out she sighed. The dress brought out her eyes perfectly, and matched her hair in just the right way, so she didn't seem too Christmassy. "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful!" Lily smiled and twirled around, letting the dress flare out and fall back down.

"It's perfect for you Lily, you have to buy it"

Lily nodded happily.

Ten minutes later Lily and Joey walked through the doors of HoneyDuke's, each with a bag.

"I wonder where the guys are?" Lily said out loud as they walked towards the chocolate aisle.

"Dunno." Joey pushed absently at the bottom of her skirt when she felt a slight draft. "Maybe they spent more time at Zonko's."

Lily shrugged and didn't notice when the bag she was holding was opened just a little. She looked over at Joey, who was picking out some every flavored chocolate. The back of her skirt was going up just enough for someone to take a peak.

"Hey!" Lily yelled.

Joey turned to see her skirt up and screamed, until she heard laughter, "Ugh! Sirius"  
Sirius's body appeared out of thin air, followed by Remus, and James. All except Remus were laughing.

"That was just wrong!" Remus said shivering as he though of that sight he'd seen.

"Sirius that was just wrong!" Joey said slapping Sirius on the arm, her other hand was behind her keeping her skirt down.

"Don't worry Joey, he can't pull your skirt up now." James laughed.

"Shut up Potter!" Joey said angrily.

Sirius wrapped an arm around her, "Oh come on Joey, lighten up. Ok, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, it was stupid"

Joey smiled, "Ok I guess I forgive you, but if you ever do it again you'll be having no children in the future"

"It's a deal"

"James"

Joey and Sirius turned to se James trying to peak into Lily's bag.

"It's a surprise! You can't see"

James pouted, "but, Lily"

"Oh, pout a little more, it won't help but it'll make me laugh." Lily grinned and kissed James, then

glanced at her watch. "We should get going, we'll be late for dinner if we don't"

"But, the chocolate is calling my name!" Joey whined as Sirius and Remus pulled her out of the candy store.

"Don't worry Moony always has some chocolate on hand for emergencies." Sirius said grinning when Joey attacked her cousin.

"Remus! You have to give me some chocolate!" Joey whined digging into his pockets.

"I don't have any now! When we get back to the school, just wait Joey"

James held Lily's hand tightly and smiled, his life was finally perfect.

* * *

A/N: Ok if you want to see what The dres's look like (including Masies) go to this link: If it doesn't work, tell me and i'll try and fix the problem. k? thanks.

Me And You Is Friends ...

You Smile, I Smile ...

You Hurt, I Hurt ...

You Cry, I Cry ...

You Jump Off A Bridge ...

I Gonna Miss Your Dumb Ass

Beautiful poem...it brings a tear to my eye, every time I hear it.

**I heart the werewolf spirit**: Yeah sniff i know what you mean wipes tear away it breaks my heart to put Josette through all of this but it's for the good of the story, and like i've said before, it will get better! I promise, well actually I can't promise that because It's my mind and I cna never predicte what my mind's gonna throw out there next, but i'm pretty sure it'll be ok. The next chapter will be longer, and the chapter after that too, I have it all in my head so YAY!


	10. The Truth

A/N: AHHHHH CHRISTMAS! YAY! Ok so this chapter is longer then most of the others and most of it is just filler so sorry if it's a bit boring but it'll get good towards the end. 

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Lily ran a hand through her hair as she knocked on the bathroom door of her old dorm. 

"No, keep your pants on Lily!" Masie yelled through the door, "I'm not done yet, I have to look perfect!"

Lily smiled before walking to the mirror above Masie's dresser and checking her makeup. This was the first ball she'd ever been to where she would have a real date, and she didn't want to mes it up.

"Relax Lily you look fine." Joey pulled the curlers she'd put in her hair out and began arranging the curls on the top of her head. "How do you think Sirius would prefer me to do my hair?"

"I think he'll love it no matter what you do."

Joey nodded but still bit her lip as she tried to decide how to put her mass of spiraling curls on her head.

A minute later the door flew open and Josette ran in. Her hair was a mess, her face flushed and she looked like she was going to cry. She quickly pulled out her dress and put it on, trying to get the zipper up by herself. She didn't finish with the zipper before starting on her hair.

Lily looked at Joey who was watching the sight sadly. Lily could tell Joey wanted to help Josette but out of respect for her cousin she didn't do anything.

Five minutes later, Masie was out of the bathroom, and the three friends left, leaving Josette to finish getting ready by herself.

"I kind of feel bad." Joey admitted, "I know what she's said but she was my best friend for so long, and now she needs me and I can't help her."

"Yeah, we can only hope she'll ask us for help, or tell us what's really been going on." Masie sighed.

Masie had agreed to meet her boyfriend in the Great Hall, while Lily, and Joey stood at the top of the stairs waiting for the guys.

"So, do you think Remus is coming?" Lily asked, "it's only a day or two until the full moon."

"Yeah, I think he'll come, even if he doesn't want to Sirius and James will force him to. They're always looking out to make sure he doesn't wallow in self-pity." Joey grinned, "They're great friends, exactly what Remus always needed."

"But he had you, he already had a great friend." Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm a cousin, it's different with family. You always need someone that's not family to complain to about your family so having James, Sirius, and Peter really helped him."

Lily nodded in agreement. When she had first met Joey and Remus, Remus had been quieter then he was now, he had only murmured a 'hi' before hiding behind his book, he didn't even join in the conversation when the topic turned to books.

"Hello hot stuff, have you seen my date?" James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and nuzzled her neck.

Lily giggled and wrapped an arm around James's neck, "Hello."

"Hi." Sirius grinned and twirled Joey around, "don't you look beautiful tonight."

"Why thank you Sirius, you look very beautiful too." Joey laughed at his expression and kissed him.

When she finally pulled away she ran to her cousin and jumped on him, "Hey handsome, seen where my cousin ran off to, he would never be caught dead at one of these shin-digs."

Remus smiled, "Ha ha Joey, you're a comedian."

Joey kissed Remus's cheek before looping her arm through his and Sirius's arms, "Well let's go."

When they walked into the Great Hall Lily gasped. The ceiling was dropping light snow onto everyone though no one seemed to notice or mind, and when Lily held her hand out and caught a snowflake she realized it was because it disappeared right before it touched her. The tables were replaced with smaller, round tables all had enough chairs for eight people to sit, and white candles dripping in blue wax floated around the room.

"Let's get a table." Remus said and led them to an empty table.

"I want to dance." Joey said immediately pulling Sirius out onto the dance floor.

Remus shrugged when James gave him a questioning look, then James and Lily were off onto the dance floor. Remus sat by himself now, but he didn't mind. He wasn't even going to come but James and Sirius had threatened, begged, and eventually bribed him to come down, Sirius now owed him ten galleons, and a bag of chocolate frogs every time they go to Hogsmeade for three weeks.

Remus looked up into the ceiling, watching the whirling mass of make believe snowflakes. His thoughts disappeared as he watched the snowflakes, everything was so beautiful.

"Remus." A voice whispered in his ear.

Remus looked up to see Josette, sitting next to him.

"Before you yell at me, and tell me you want me to leave, let me say something." Josette said quickly. "I'm sorry, I never meant any of the things I said to you. I know you'll never forgive me. But I had to tell you the truth even if you don't believe it!" Then, not giving Remus a chance to answer Josette hurried off to where Malfoy was standing.

"What did she say?" Joey had hurried over when she saw Josette leave, dragging Sirius behind her.

"She said she was sorry for everything she'd said even if I didn't believe her."

"Well do you?" Sirius asked sitting next to his friend.

"I think so, I don't know though she's with Malfoy after all."

Joey bit her lip, not wanting to worry her cousin about what she'd seen in the dress shop.

"What do you know?" Sirius asked her when he noticed her biting her lip.

"Nothing, why would I know anything." She began twisting her coat in her hands.

Remus looked up, "Well then why are you twisting your coat?"

When she realized what she was doing Joey put her coat back on the chair and sat on the other side of Remus, "Ok, well maybe I saw something, but you have to promise not to do anything. Both of you. Don't give me that look Sirius, I know you and I know you'll go help kick Malfoy's ass."

"Ok, promise." Remus said quickly.

"Sirius?"

With a sigh Sirius made an ex move over his heart, "I promise."

"Ok," Joey bent closer, when Lily and I were in the dress shop Josette was there. We yelled at her told her to leave, called her names all this, then we kind of standing around the dressing room while she was trying on different dress's hoping we could get some sort of fight out of her but she ignored us. Well the last dress she tried on had no straps and the back was low." Joey leaned even closer, "Her back and shoulders were covered in bruises, really big bruises. She told us to just laugh and tell her she deserves it, because we were staring, we told her no one deserves that and when we asked what happened she said Malfoy was in a bad mood. Malfoy's beating her! I think, and Lily agrees, that's why she's been acting like this, because Malfoy is beating her if she doesn't and probably holding her brother over he head."

Sirius went to stand up but Joey tried to hold him down. She was so little of course that she didn't do much damage. She finally sat on his lap.

"No! You can't go anywhere! You promised!" Joey said frantically.

"That was before I knew what had happened." Sirius sad darkly. He and Josette had been good friends for a while, and Sirius had always been very protective of his friends no matter how close he was to them.

"No! You have to trust that Josette will come to her senses soon! She's smart, she knows we know now, and she risked getting Malfoy mad to come talk to Remus didn't she? That means she's at least trying, give it a few more days and I'm sure she'll come to her senses!"

Remus was staring down at the ground, his fists were clenched at his sides.

"Remus, calm down." Joey said touching his shoulder soothingly, "She'll be fine, she's strong."

Remus shook his head, "She should have told me! She should have trusted me!"

"Don't take it personally! It's not that she didn't trust you!"

"But you don't know that Joey." Remus snapped angrily, "She can't handle something like that on her own!"

"I know Remus! Don't yell at me it's not my fault!" Joey yelled back.

Remus softened, "I'm sorry Joey, I'm just mad."

"We all are Moony." Sirius said, "but we just have to wait it out, it's hard but we have to."

Remus nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I'll try, but it won't be easy."

Meanwhile……

"What did you say to him?"

Malfoy's fingers were biting painfully into Josette's' arm but she didn't say anything about the pain, "Nothing!"

"Don't lie! I saw you, what did you say?"

"I told him to stop having people talk to me for him!" Josette said quickly making up a lie.

Malfoy narrowed his gaze, "I think you're lying, but I'll let it go this once. Let's go dance."

Josette didn't say anything as Malfoy dragged her onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared over his shoulder at Remus. Joey, and Sirius. She watched as Joey leaned forward and whispered something to Sirius and Remus. When she was done talking Sirius jumped up but Joey quickly jumped on his lap and said something that made him calm down.

Josette ignored Malfoy's hand as he slipped it lower towards her butt. Remus was yelling at Joey, and Joey yelled back causing Remus to apologize, or at least that's what it looked like he was doing. He ran a hand through his hair and said something sadly to Joey and Sirius. Then Sirius and Joey were dancing again and Remus was left alone. If it weren't for Malfoy, Remus wouldn't be alone. Josette would have asked him to go with her to the Christmas ball and they would be out on the dance floor having a fun time. Instead Remus was sitting alone and Josette was dancing with a person she hates with a passion.

Josette lifted her hand briefly to wipe a stray tear away. It was then she noticed that Sirius and Joey were dancing not to far off. Joey was looking sadly at Josette, when she saw Josette looking at her though she turned back to Sirius.

Josette knew then that they had been talking about her, why hadn't she realized it? What were they saying? Had Remus told them what she had said? Or worse had Joey told Sirius and Remus what she'd seen at the dress shop.

"what is wrong with you?"

Josette looked at Malfoy and realized she'd stopped dancing, "sorry." She muttered and looked back over his shoulder as they began dancing again. Remus was gone from the table, now Sirius and Joey were sitting there laughing and talking.

'Where had Remus gone to?'

"Ms. Froll, may I speak with you?" Ms McGonagall looked sadly at Josette.

"Um, yes of course." Josette pulled away from Malfoy and followed Professor McGonagall.

"This has been so fun." Joey said on a sigh as she, Sirius, Lily, Masie, and Remus walked to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, for us, but I don't think Remus had such a good time." Sirius said

"I did too, I spent the whole night talking to a delightful Hufflepuff girl who couldn't dance because she had a swollen ankle."

Joey sighed and stopped to slip her shoes off, "Remus you should have talked to her."

"How? She was with Malfoy all night!"

"You should have went to talk to her and if Malfoy had a problem with that you should have punched his lights out."

Remus grinned at Sirius's suggestion but shook his head, "No Joey's right, she'll come to me when she's ready."

"Yeah, so what are you doing with us Lily?" Sirius asked desperate to change the subject.

"Masie, Joey, and I are having a sleepover in their dorm." Lily said as they approached the Fat Lady.

"Pertificous Totalos!"

The fat Lady muttered about staying out all night before swinging open to let the threesome into the common room.

The sight inside the common room was horrible, everything had been destroyed, the pillows laid around the room, the stuffing coming out. The chairs were knocked over, or had been thrown against walls or the tables, a group of people were sitting on the ground in front of the fire, the couch having been knocked over also. A few people were picking the room up a bit, and five or six people were standing at the bottom of the Girls Dormitory stairs. Where someone was yelling and there where noises that made it sound like whoever was up there was destroying everything they could get their hands on.

"Alice!" Lily spotted their friend Alice, her arms wrapped around her boyfriend Frank Longbottom.

Alice turned when she heard Lily, Oh thank goodness you guys are here!"

"What happened? Who destroyed the common room? What's going on up there? How come you all are just standing down here?" Masie asked quickly.

"It's Josette, she destroyed the common room and now she's up in her room making a mess, Dumbledore and McGonagall talked to her during the dance. Frank and I had decided to come back early because we were tired and found Josette throwing a chair against the wall, the rest of the room had already been ruined, she hadn't even used her wand."

"Why? Why is she doing this?"

Frank answered when Alice buried her head I his chest, "You-know-who, he got her family, he killed her parents, her younger sister Leah, and know her brother, and her younger twin brother and sister are missing. She's alone."

* * *

A/N: OMG! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! Ok before you send me messages saying you hate me with a passion, let me just say that ina twisted way this is good for Josette, yes her family is gone but now she's no longer Malfoy's slave, her brothers gone so Malfoy can no longer hold him over her head right? Right! Ok so i'm sorry it's so sad but...well I don't know. Ok nxt chapter will more then likely comtain alot of Quiditch because I just realized i have no Quiditch games in this story so far and that is not good! 

**I heart the werewolf spirit**: Yeah, I know what you mean, Josette's life is just getting worse and worse! huh? Ah I hope it gets better for her!

**malfoy's fair maiden**: Yeah, the onl class I sit in the front in is World History and that's because all the losers who don;t do anything except talk about how hot eachothers mom is sit, and they suck so i sit in the front in that class all my other classes though are awsume and i get to sit with my friends! yay! Yeah I have no attention span either, don't worry about it.

**EVERYONE HAVE A HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A MERRY NEW YEAR! I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOMETIME NEXT YEAR PROBABLY!**


	11. The End

A/N: DONT HATE ME! I'm so sorry, i had tore-write the whole chapter because it got deleted then it wouldn't load on here soI had to wait, then iforgot! I'm sorry!So after this is going to be the Epilogue, because this story is pissing me off! Ok the epilogue will be up, like tommorow maybe and then i'll start posting the next story! YAYS! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

* * *

Lily, Masie and Joey didn't hesitate, they ran up the stairs at lightning speed. The door to the dormitory was closed but they could hear Josette's cry's as she smashed something else.

Lily pushed open the door and the three stared at the sight. Josette was standing in the middle her part of the room. Everything she could get her hands on was broken, at least her stuff was.

Bits of broken glass were scattered everywhere, papers had been shredded, books torn apart, their pages scattered around the room. Her bed curtains were ripped and thrown on the ground, her sheets and pillow charred as though they'd been badly burned, her wand lay on the bed, forgotten. The dress Josette was wearing was ripped and the bow had come undone, her hair was falling out of the intricate style she'd put it into.

Josette gave another cry, and picked up a snow globe her mother had sent her the day before for Christmas and smashed it against the ground.

Joey stepped forward, then stopped when she cut her foot a little on a piece of glass, she looked down to see a familiar silver picture frame lying on the ground, the metal bent, luckily the picture was still intact. It was a picture of Josette and her family. They were standing still which meant it was a muggle picture. Josette was standing with her arm slung around the waist of a young man. The mans hair was lighter then Josette's but they had the same eye, it was her brother. Their parents stood next to them, each carrying a baby. One baby was wearing a pink dress, the other wore a pair of blue overalls and a green shirt. A little girl, only about four was standing in front of Josette.

"Josette." Lily and Masie stepped forward now.

Josette ignored them and picked up a glass bottle of her favorite perfume from France. She threw it against the wall not even wincing when the expensive bottle shattered and the liquid inside dripped down the wall.

Ignoring the pain in her feet Joey practically ran to Josette and threw her arms around her.

"Stop." she said softly ignoring Josette's struggles, "This won't help them, it wont bring them back, it's only making a mess, stop."

"She's only five, She's always sick, I can't remember the last time Lena was out of bed for a whole month. She was sick, she had a bad cold. They killed a child while she was in bed! She's a child! She's sick, why would they do that? She can't do anything. The twins are barely one!" Josette hugged Joey, "They're gone." She cried into her friends hair.

"I know sweety." Joey said softly. "It'll be ok though, you'll get through it."

"How?"

"We're here." Masie said as she and Lily stepped closer.

"Yeah, we'll help you get through it all." Lily put a hand on Josette's shoulder.

Josette nodded and let the tears keep falling, then she gasped. "Malfoy." She whispered.

"Oh, yes, we completely forgot about your boyfriend." Joey said nastily.

"Oh don't be stupid Joey, Malfoy was threatening me. He said if I didn't go out with him and pretend like I hated all of you then he would kill my whole family. Now my family is dead so I don't have to do what he says anymore." Josette said it all excitedly as she could seeing as how it didn't change the fact that her family was dead.

"So, you can stop being such a bitch and tell Malfoy to go to hell?" Masie asked.

"I'm really sorry I was such a bitch, I was just worried about my brother. I really don't think those things I said, you aren't blood traitors, Remus doesn't frighten me. It was all a lie, everything I said, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, as long as you put Malfoy in his place and explain everything to Remus, everything will be fine." Joey smiled, "come on, let's go."

Josette stood up and followed Joey down the stairs.

Everyone had pretty much left, the room was clean again. The only people sitting in the common room were Remus, and Sirius.

When the four girls walked down, they looked up.

"Remus, Josette has something to tell you." Joey dug a finger into Josette's side when she didn't move.

Taking a deep breathe Josette slowly moved over and sat on the couch next to Remus, and began to explain everything.

Ten minutes later Josette was chewing her nails, "I'm so sorry, I know that won't fix anything but I am. I didn't mean anything I said."

Remus stared at Josette, not saying anything.

"Remus, please say something." Joey begged,

"Can you guys leave us alone for a second?" Remus asked quietly.

Everyone nodded and stood up, Joey waited until everyone had left to go to her cousin. She bent down and whispered in his ear, "Don't be to hard on her, she's made some mistakes and now she's paying for them. He's had enough bad stuff happen to her this month." Then she kissed his cheek and ran up to the girls dormitory.

"Remus, I'm…." Josette trailed off when Remus pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Do you swear that you will end things with Malfoy?" Remus asked when he pulled back

Josette nodded, not being able to say anything.

Remus nodded and pulled her back into the kiss.

Josette took a deep breath. This was it, if she didn't get this just right everything would mess up and she'd be dead. She'd lose. She'd run over the moves in her head a million times and yet she was still worried she'd mess it up. She opened her mouth, closed it again. What if she didn't do it right?

"Would you just move Josette?" Sirius's impatient voice broke her train of thought.

"Shut up Sirius, Chess is an art, you have to be exact or you'll lose." Josette looked over her pieces again before finally moving.

"Check mate!" Josette cried triumphantly as her queen smashed Sirius's king.

"You bloody bitch! You cheated!" Sirius jumped up, a horrified expression on his face, "I always win!"

"Almost always win Padfoot." Remus said from behind his book.

"Shut up Moony." Sirius grumbled.

Josette grinned and stood up, "Well I guess I should go talk to Malfoy now, before I lose my nerve."

Remus jumped up, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No thank you." Josette wrapped her arms around Remus's waist and kissed him, "If I'm not back in thirty minutes come look for me ok?" Without waiting for an answer she ran out of the common room.

"Well Moony old mate, I have no idea how you did it."

"Did what?" Remus turned back to look at Sirius.

"Got a great girl like her, don't get me wrong Joey's awesome. I wouldn't trade her for Josette or anyone else, but still."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Shut up." He muttered before going back to his book.

Sirius grinned and began setting up a new game of chess.

Josette Walked slowly, she was worried about what might happen. She knew she couldn't back down but she also knew what Malfoy was capable of.

"So, you came to find me."

Josette stifled a scream and turned to see Malfoy standing behind her.

"Stay away from me." Josette stepped back when he slithered forward. "This whole blackmailing thing is over."

"Would you really risk you family's life for your own selfish feelings."

"Didn't you hear? My family's dead, there's no way you can threaten me anymore. This whole thing is over and if you ever try to touch me again I'll go straight to Professor Dumbledore!" Then Josette ran as fast as she could to the common room.

* * *

A/N: Ok look I know how sucky the ending is but im going to kill myself if I don't finish this freaking story! 


	12. Epilogue

A/N: So this the epilogue. I'll have the next story up soon, I just don't know whch story i'll put up, and i'm going to my friends house then Pismo so If I don't get it up today i'll have it up sometimes next week! 

Disclaimer: I do not iwn anything Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Malfoy tried to confront Josette, only once. He paid for it when Remus turned him into a rat for a day. After that he wouldn't even glance at the group. Remus got a month of detention.

Sirius and Joey dated even after high school, they never got married but they did have a little girl named Cassidy. After Sirius was arrested, Joey tried her hardest but no matter what she tried she couldn't get Sirius out of Azkaban. When Cassidy was three she moved to America where she worked at an international wizards newspaper.

Josette and Remus dated for a few years but Remus suddenly disappeared after Lily and James death. He left before he could discover that Josette was pregnant. Josette moved back to France and gave birth to a little girl she named Jade Annemarie Lupin. Josette died of strange causes when Jade was eight, ever since she's lived with her uncle.

James and lily had two children, not only Harry but a little girl named Amelia Lillian Potter.

* * *

A/N:The sequel will be being posted soon.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, i can't thank you all perosnally right now, but know I'm saying thanks!


End file.
